jalproversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Books of Ymanzi
Founding Father Ymanzi, the magic father of knowledge, study and intellect, wrote many books in his lifetime. Before being killed by his companion Vallax, he wrote and stored 45,675 books in his secret archive on Ragna. The archive was found a century after his burial, and the books - still intact and easy to read - were preserved in the Ragna library. Several copies were published and a collection were made mandatory for magic education on Ragna and in other academies, for example Haegol's academy. Five prominent (but not necessarily important) ones were as follows: Irridus and Ibirius The story of Irridus and Ibirius was Ymanzi's investigation into the use of spiritualism and zen to multiply magic, as to increase manipulation and to increase the overall output of magic, as well as portraying the effects of the overuse of magic leading to possible death through stress and over-exertion. The story told of the brothers Irridus and Ibirius who were forced by their father to fight to the death to see which one was stronger and worthy of the father's approval, or the father would kill them both. While Irridus was forefront and eager to win his father's approval, Ibirius rejected and entered a trance of spiritualism and zen which allowed him to manipulate his magic to fend off his brother's attacks. As the story goes, the fight went on for four weeks and Irridus failed to land a single hit. While Irridus collapsed of exhaustion, the overuse of magic killed Ibirius. Seeing his brother die, Irridus in a fit of anger killed his father then killed himself. The Output of Orsonir The story of King Orsonir was Ymanzi's investigation into Magic Form Tiers. Orsonir, based on Ymanzi's companion Vallax, was a power-hungry King who wanted the power to conquer the enemy kingdom of his own. To do this, as the story goes, Orsonir began constructing the most complex spell he could, taking into account physical changes and materials needed to create this form. Although his advisor, a man who studied magic intensively, advised him not to use the form for more than two hours, Orsonir went into battle with the form, which lasted for five hours. While Orsonir devastated the opponent, he became weak as the form corrupted him, and eventually destroyed him from the inside out. The form is suggested to be an example of a Third Tier Form. The Conduct of Clericism Unlike most of his other books, the Conduct of Clericism is more of a guide. It is considered an essential for magicians practicing in healing, and used in all major academies on what was once Ragna and El Multa Somnia, and other academies. While all cleric students have them, one in particular is Emmiro, a student training in healing magic. The Golden Parade While not really a book of education, The Golden Parade spoke of the treasures and riches that the four founding fathers collected on their journeys. Many magicians have gone looking for The Golden Parade but each in turn have failed. The book acts as a treasure map to unlocked riches, Totems, runes and relics that could create godly magicians. Whether or not The Golden Parade is fiction or non-fiction has been up to speculation, many denying its existence. Sceptics have called out that if it did exist, it would have been destroyed along with the destruction of Ragna, while many people argue the treasure can be found on an associate planet, for example Manira. Virvien Virvien was a full-scale novel written by Ymanzi that told the story of a sacrificial dagger that acted as a Totem with the power to transfer energy from the person it penetrated into the blade. Unlike many of the stories, Virvien was proven a true account and the dagger was found on Ragna before its destruction. If the story was correct, the dagger was used by a group that sacrificed non-magic users to Hell Witches. In modern times, the dagger was stolen by a certain individual only known as "Hananim", and like the story told, a group had formed on Earth and El Multa Somnia, known as the Legion of Virvien. It followed the structure of the story. Category:Creations of Jusawi Category:Books